Filters used in power inverters are typically designed to satisfy a variety of electromagnetic interference (EMI) requirements in order to be used in particular applications, such as providing power to motors used to support powered terrestrial or airborne motion. For example, relatively poor-acting filters can significantly reduce the efficiency and lifespan of such motors, and relatively inefficient filters can significantly reduce the overall tactical range of such electromotive systems. Effective filters typically require one or more power inductors that are conventionally very large, power inefficient, and heavy; such power inductors are often responsible for a large fraction of the total weight of a power inverter, which can also significantly reduce the achievable range of such electrical vehicles.
For example, conventional power inductors often employ ferromagnetic cores in order to create a predetermined inductance within a relatively compact volume. Such inductors are not weight efficient, and, at high frequencies, can present significant energy losses/inefficiencies due to hysteresis and eddy currents formed within their ferromagnetic cores. Conventional superconducting inductors typically require complete immersion in cryogenic fluids or thermal sinking to the cold-head of a cryocooler, both of which can add considerable weight and/or complexity to the electrical power system. Thus, there is a need in the art for relatively low weight and high efficiency power inductor system designs and associated assembly methods, particularly across a wide range of operating frequencies and for use with electrically powered vehicles, including electrically powered aircraft systems.